f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Spanish Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:15.406 |fastestlap = 1:18.492 |fastestlapdriver = Lewis Hamilton |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 54 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Valtteri Bottas |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = Max Verstappen |thirdnation = NED |thirdteam = }} The 2019 Spanish Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Emirates Gran Premio de España 2019) was the fifth race of the 2019 Formula One season, the sixtieth Spanish Grand Prix and the twenty-ninth Spanish Grand Prix held at the Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya. It was held between 10 May and 12 May 2019. In qualifying, Valtteri Bottas took his third consecutive pole position. Lewis Hamilton and Sebastian Vettel qualified second and third respectively. In the race, Hamilton made a slightly better start than Bottas, while Vettel also went alongside both of them. Hamilton got ahead of both of them at Turn 1, while Vettel went off the track and fell behind Bottas, before also falling behind Max Verstappen on Turn 3. Verstappen and Vettel later fell behind Charles Leclerc after taking their second pit stops, before the safety car was deployed on lap 46 following a collision involving Lando Norris and Lance Stroll at Turn 2, giving Hamilton and Leclerc the opportunity to pit under the safety car with Leclerc dropping behind Verstappen and Vettel. The safety car came in at the end of lap 52, and all of the top six kept their positions despite Pierre Gasly being under pressure from Kevin Magnussen after the restart. Hamilton went on to take his seventy-sixth victory, while Bottas and Verstappen finished second and third respectively. __TOC__ Background At the previous race in Azerbaijan, Daniel Ricciardo reversed into Daniil Kvyat after the former made a move on the latter that only made them both go too deep at the third corner and onto the escape road. Ricciardo was therefore given a three-place grid penalty after the race. ' team principal Guenther Steiner also confirmed that Haas and will not use their "spec two" engine for the Spanish Grand Prix, despite that will, explaining: "We are not able to have it. I just heard what they are doing, I didn't know what they are doing because as you may known they don't tell me what they are doing. At the moment I think it's planned that we put the engine in either Monte-Carlo or Canada." Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Ricciardo was given a three-place grid penalty for colliding with Kvyat at the previous race in Azerbaijan. *† Hülkenberg was forced to start from the pit lane after using a different kind of front wing during qualifying. Formula 1® |work=Formula1.com|publisher=Formula One Administration|date=12 May 2019|accessdate=12 May 2019}} *‡ Giovinazzi was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *§ Russell was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. Grid Race Report Results ** 25 points for the win and 1 point for the fastest lap. Milestones *Sebastian Vettel's 225th entry (224th start). *Romain Grosjean's 150th entry (148th start). Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:Spanish Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Spain